


Alexandria

by SmudgedInk



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooooo I've never written anything other than 30 Seconds to Mars fics, so be gentle lol. Love you all and I hope you like it</p><p> </p><p>I'm working on a fleshed out (no pun intended lol) longer version of this one shot on Wattpad. SmudgedInk83</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alexandria

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I've never written anything other than 30 Seconds to Mars fics, so be gentle lol. Love you all and I hope you like it
> 
>  
> 
> I'm working on a fleshed out (no pun intended lol) longer version of this one shot on Wattpad. SmudgedInk83

I followed closely behind Daryl ready to grab my gun as we walked through the gate. 

It looked just like the neighborhood I left when all the shit hit the fan. 

There were manicured lawns. The streets were cleared of leaves and debris and everyone was squeaky clean. Men, women, even children. Just like Aaron said. 

The eyes of the townspeople bore holes right through us as we walked forward down the perfectly planned street. 

You could tell that this was to have been a model home development. Each house was a similar shape and size, but each had it's own unique spin to it. 

It's funny how changing the paint color of your porch or shutters can make you feel like you have something that your neighbors didn't. 

Rick stood to the front of the group as our de facto leader while Glenn, Michonne and Daryl followed in behind him. 

We were approached by a humble looking woman in her early fifties. 

She was dressed in something similar to what my mom would've worn to work. 

Navy blue slacks, loafers and a white button down blouse. Her outfit was completed with a strand of pearls and matching earrings. 

"Good evening." She greeted us warmly. "Please understand that we mean you know ill will. But, we will need you to surrender your weapons"

I glanced at Carol, who gave me an imperceptible nod. 

We reluctantly did what was asked of us as Rick negotiated with our hostess. 

There were around 50 or so completed homes in this development and only 10 families if that. 

But for the group would be taking up residence in a single home. 

"This was planned as a green community." She continued as I caught the tail end of the conversation. "Solar powered, and water comes from the wells"

"Wait." Maggie began with a smile. "Water and power. So you have heated showers?"

\-------------------------------------------

I watched weeks of dirt, muck and grime flow down the drain as it mixed with the white sudsy bubbles of home made soap from our welcome basket. 

Bathing in a river or a creek was never fun. But we managed. We'd raided enough places and stripped them of their soaps, hair care and razors to last us for awhile. And apparently these people had too. 

I slipped in to a pair of clean grey cotton pajama pants, and black tank top that had been donated to us from the Alexandria welcome wagon. 

I'd almost forgotten where I was until I heard the conversation that I waked in on. 

"We can't get soft" Carol said deftly

"And we won't." Rick replied. 

I took a spot next to Maggie and caught a glimpse of a freshly washed Daryl eyeing me as if I'd walked in on something I shouldn't have. 

Sensing that I wasn't quite wanted, I decided to step outside and sit on the front steps. 

It was night time. Quiet. 

I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. 

Safe. 

I sat there for a moment longer before hearing the door open behind me. 

"Rick wants everyone in for now." 

I turned to see Maggie holding the door open for me. 

There were four bedrooms, and a few couches but most of us slept on the floor. 

I slept on pallet of blankets on the floor next to Carl and Tara. 

At least I tried to anyway. 

My eyes opened to the sound of footsteps headed toward the front door. 

I craned my neck just enough to see Daryl's heavy boots walking out the door and in to the evening. 

I don't know what made me get up, but I did. 

Slowly I walked toward the threshold and followed him out hoping he wouldn't turn around and notice. 

He was walking slowly down the sidewalk like a night watchmen patrolling his post. 

My bare feet patted down the porch steps and I sat down on the final step.

"Rick's gonna be pissed if he sees you out here"

I stood from my step and walked toward him feeling the soft manicured sod beneath my feet. 

"I could say the same to you." I replied quietly

"Just wanted to keep an eye on things"

"Uh huh"

"Listen." He continued gruffly "I don't trust anyone but the people in that house after the shit we've been through. And you shouldn't either"

"I don't." I replied softly. 

"You sure as hell seem comfortable enough to come out here barefoot and in your pajamas."

"Well I certainly don't want everyone to know that I don't trust them by patrolling the neighbor like a damn security guard."

He made the space between us even smaller. 

"I don't want anything to happen y-" he caught himself "...anyone"

I stood still for a moment trying to figure out if I really heard what he almost said when I heard a whistled signal behind me. 

I turned to see Abraham standing on the porch as if he were looking at his daughter and her boyfriend on a date that had gone on too long. 

He gave me a stern look as I walked in with Daryl behind me patting Daryl on the shoulder. 

I took my spot back on the floor while Daryl went back upstairs with Abraham. 

\------------------------------------------

The next few days were underwhelming. 

We'd acclimated enough that we had even begun to choose our respective homes. 

I was now the proud "owner" of a three bedroom 2 and a half bath home. 

My neighbors were Michonne to the left, Maggie and Glenn to the right and Carol across the street. 

Daryl had been staying with Aaron and his partner.

I think he just didn't want to be in a house alone. 

Myself on the other hand, I loved the privacy. 

Carol and I had decided to play the innocent damsel roles to blend in just enough.

Knowing full well we were capable of handling our shit, we didn't want them to know that. 

Self preservation makes a person do strange things sometimes. 

This was especially true for Mr. Dixon. 

He'd been "going on his own" looking for who knows what outside the walls. 

"You need to see what his up to." Carol suggested over a cup decidedly weak coffee. 

"Why me?" I asked. 

"Trust me. It's easier that way." She replied

\------------------------------------------  
I decided to follow him out during the day giving him a good head start. 

While he was good at covering his tracks, he was a creature of habit. 

I caught up with him just outside of the abandoned building that we'd hidden our little stash at. 

The place looked like an abandoned campsite with all kinds of junk. 

Rick had decided that it was better to keep something's hidden. 

Somehow in the shuffle I'd lost Daryl again. 

I got closer to the hideaway when I heard rustling behind me. 

Walker. 

Had to be. 

I slowly reached down to grab a long abandoned cast iron fire poker. 

Whipping around to face my enemy, I was met by the sights of Daryl's crossbow. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled 

"I just..."

"Carol send you?" He cut me off

"I..."

I couldn't get much of answer out before we both heard the gurgling snarls of a small pack headed toward us. 

Back to back, Daryl and I fought back our attackers that were coming at us in all directions. 

The last of them was lurching toward me when I lost my footing dropping to the forest floor and losing the only weapon I had. 

"Shit."

I heard Daryl behind me as the walker lost its own balance and landed on me. 

I looked in the cold, hollow eyes just before Daryl stabbed it saving my ass yet again. 

I kicked it off of me and Daryl helped me to my feet. 

"You ok?" He asked as he quickly looked me over. 

"Yeah. Yeah I just lost my balance"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me in to him holding me tight by the waist. 

"I've lost too many people that I've cared about. I'm not prepared to lose anymore. Now get your ass back there and don't come back out here. Understand?"

Before I could answer, he kissed me deeply. 

My knees went weak and I was hoping I wouldn't waiver again. 

When the kiss broke, he left me standing there stunned for a moment before I turned to go back. 

\----------------------------------  
I sat on the steps of my front porch unable to sleep. 

The summer night air was starting to become cooler and fall and winter were coming soon. 

I was thankful that the former future homeowners had decided that wood burning fireplaces were a must have. 

"You never answered me..."

Daryl's voice broke the night air. 

"About what?"

"About why the hell you decided to follow me?"

I stood to face him. 

'Sure.' I thought to myself. 'I'll just tell you how much I can't stop thinking about you and how I wish you'd kiss me again. That'll be just great"

"You could've gotten killed. You had no business out there and you know it."

I felt a tiny angry flame begin to burn in my stomach. 

"Daryl I..."

"No! Just answer the question. Why'd you follow me" He demanded get stern without getting loud. 

My little flame was now a roaring blaze. 

"Because I'm falling in love with you Daryl!" I said through gritted teeth. "That's why." 

I walked back in to the house slamming the door behind me leaving him stunned in the moonlight standing on my front porch. 

I knew he couldn't have felt the same way. 

To him I was just some idiot woman they picked up on the drive to where they were really headed. 

I sat on the edge of my bed wiping tears from my eyes when I heard my front door slam and heavy foot steps coming up the stairs. 

I wiped my tears again and stood to find Daryl coming toward me with a determined look in his eyes. The same look he'd given Rick months ago when they picked me up. 

He stood dangerously close to me and looked in to my soul. 

"I love you." He said lowly. 

Before I had time to process his words, the gap between us closed and his lips were  
on mine. 

His kiss was sweet, wet and warm. And as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me in closer, I felt just how much he needed me. 

The scent of him now was pure, and clean. Not like the first kiss we shared in the heat and stickiness of the woods. 

I felt him walk me backwards as we began to help each other undress. Our shirts now mingled on the wooden floor in a heap. 

His fingers began to map trails down my back that ended at the small of my back as little moans escaped me. 

There was roughness, and passion now. The calm, sullen Daryl I'd began to fall in love with was replaced by a determined man who ached for me. 

His fingers, no longer caked in dirt and God knows what else, tangled themselves in my hair as he exposed my neck to his mouth. 

I gripped his back tightly as his teeth sank down in to the hollow spot where my neck and shoulder met. And I felt him hold me closely as my knees began to buckle. 

I moved back and kneeled on the bed as he kicked his heavy boots off and on to the floor. 

He stood for a moment almost asking me without words if I wanted him to stop. 

I reached out to him and took his hand. 

I placed his palm between my breasts and silently begged him to be with me. 

He climbed on to the bed and guided me down so that he was now on top of me. 

"Please..." I begged out loud this time

He began to work at his buckle and jeans as I worked at the comfortable pajama pants that I'd worn to bed. 

His prick was swollen and I ached to have him inside me but he didn't move except to stroke himself. 

"God damn you're beautiful" he growled as he watched me

He knelt down, hooking my thighs over his arms and pulling my pussy toward his mouth. 

His hot tongue licked circles around my clit as my body began to arch. 

It had been too long since anyone other than me had touched me this way, and I couldn't help but moan. 

He slipped two fingers inside me hitting every perfect spot to make me cum. 

No. Not yet. Please don't let this be over. 

I couldn't help it. 

I came quickly and without hesitation and prayed that he would keep going. 

He made lines of kisses up my body before he stopped at my neck. 

He teased me the tip of his cock before slowly sliding in to me. 

"Oh my God..." I sighed

His pace started slowly and deliberately, making sure that I felt everything. 

As I dragged my fingers down his scared and tattooed back, his rhythm quickened. 

He felt warm, and safe like the rest of the world that had fallen apart didn't matter because he was here. 

I bit my bottom lip to muffle my moans, until Daryl locked eyes with. 

"Go on." He said breathlessly. "I want you to"

"Mmm."

"Say it. Say my name"

"Daryl...mmm"

I gripped his shoulders tightly as he pounded harder in to me. 

I was teetering on the edge of a second orgasm when beads of sweat formed across his brow. 

"Fuck. I'm gonna cum baby" I signaled to him

"Me too baby. Cum with me"

My walls clenched around him as he let out a deep groan.

He leaned down and kissed me deeply as we finished together. 

His arms held me tightly as we stayed there in the moment not wanting any of it to end. 

"I love you" he said again. "I don't want to do this alone anymore."

I looked at him sweetly as he rolled over and on to his side.

"I love you too."

I cuddled up to him and rested my head on his chest. 

We knew that our fight wasn't just for ourselves, it was for each other.


End file.
